Gory Games
hosting Gory Games.]] Horrible Histories: Gory Games is a children's game show, co-produced by Citrus Television and Lion Television for CBBC, that debuted in 2011. It is a spin-off of hit children's sketch comedy Horrible Histories and is a product of the same creative team. Game play Gory Games is co-hosted by comedian Dave Lamb and Rattus Rattus, the rat puppet who also "hosts" the parent series. The show revolves around "horrible facts".5 Gameplay involves three child contestants (called "Horrible Historians") trying to obtain "Year Spheres" by completing either an historically-themed physical challenge or a quiz. Each Year Sphere contains a year which is either A.D. or B.C.. If it is A.D., the year is added to the player's score at the end of the show; if B.C., it is subtracted from it. The player with the highest overall score after three rounds is the winner. The games are divided into six categories: "Brainy", "Messy", "Scary", "Silly", "Death" (hosted by Death himself) and "Gory". Quiz questions manifest as either multiple-choice or true-or-false questions and may be asked either by Lamb, Rattus, a live-action or animated character from that period, or—in Series 3—Death. "Prop questions" are also asked. Similarly to its parent series, the games are grouped under randomly selected historical eras or civilisations based on Terry Deary's original books. To date the eras used in Gory Games are: * Awful Egyptians (Series 1-5) * Measly Middle Ages (Series 1-5) * Rotten Romans (Series 1-5) * Terrible Tudors (Series 1-5) * Vile Victorians (Series 1-5) * Awesome USA (Series 5) * Incredible Incas (Series 5) * Groovy Greeks (Series 4-5) * Savage Stone Age (Series 4-5) * Slimy Stuarts (Series 3-4) * Nasty Knights (Series 3) * Frightful First World War (Series 1-3) * Gorgeous Georgians (Series 1-2) * Putrid Pirates (Series 1-2) Cast members from the parent show make frequent cameo appearances as the historical questioners, as does Horrible Histories author Terry Deary. Episodes Series 1 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 1 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 2 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 3 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 4 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 5 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 6 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 7 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 8 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 9 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 10 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 11 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 12 # Gory Games: Series 1, Episode 13 Series 2 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 1 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 2 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 3 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 4 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 5 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 6 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 7 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 8 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 9 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 10 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 11 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 12 # Gory Games: Series 2, Episode 13 Series 3 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 1 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 2 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 3 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 4 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 5 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 6 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 7 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 8 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 9 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 10 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 11 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 12 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 13 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 14 # Gory Games: Series 3, Episode 15 Series 4 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 1 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 2 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 3 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 4 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 5 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 6 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 7 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 8 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 9 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 10 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 11 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 12 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 13 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 14 # Gory Games: Series 4, Episode 15 Series 5 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 1 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 2 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 3 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 4 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 5 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 6 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 7 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 8 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 9 #Gory Games: Series 5, Episode 10 Category:Horrible Histories Category:British History Category:Ancient Rome Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Gory games Category:Characters Category:Other Work